This invention relates to an antenna assembly.
Antennas are used in many electronic products. There is a need to streamline and reduce the cost of assembly of antennas, especially in high volume consumer products such as radio telephones. An antenna is typically soldered or screwed into place. This is time-consuming and requires special equipment. Then electrical feed and ground connections to the antenna are typically provided separately, in a similar way, requiring further manufacturing steps and connecting materials. One aim is therefore to simplify the connection of an antenna, preferably also reducing the number of components required.